Saviour
by Aquamonkey
Summary: Saving grace, trusted soul, deceived not, reborn whole. Mild violence/mild gore/some bad language, hence the T rating.
1. Chapter 1

Character: Kara Amakura (aka Vixen)

Ninja: Lin Kuei - Half goddess

Mother: Tiama (Elder Goddess of Telepathy/Telekinesis and Healing)

Father: Jakal (Lin Kuei general)

I do not own Mortal Kombat or any characters mentioned. I only own Kara Amakura (Vixen), Tiama and Jakal.

Chapter 1

The fourth Mortal Kombat tournament was upon Earthrealm. Each participant received a scroll, ancient text written upon it...

She stared out of the window, invitation in hand, knowing how her Mother would react to her acceptance of the invite, she knew Mother would not be pleased.

Kara sighed as she picked up her bags. Her Mother was an ex Elder Goddess, ex because she broke their rules. She visited Earthrealm and met a Lin Kuei General by the name of Jakal. She soon fell in love but knew she could not be with him due to her status. But after a year, she knew she could not leave him. They were together for two years, then married, and Kara was born soon after.

Kara was thankful that her Mother was not at home. She grabbed her purse, keys and an umbrella and left for the docks. Tonight she would be on the ship, sailing to many fights and her possible death.

Kara stepped out of the taxi, the rain had now cleared. She looked left to see a huge ship, beautiful beige and gold sails, exquisite detail on the ship itself too. She walked up to the ship, and saw Johnny Cage chatting up Sonya Blade, much to Sonya's amusement. Kara laughed as he walked up to her. "Well hello darlin', name's Johnny Cage. You know, Citizen Cage". He held out his hand. Kara shook it and replied, "Nice to meet you and sadly no, I have not heard of that film. My name is Kara". He sighed, then winked and said "Seeya later". "Bye", she answered.

Kara picked up her bags again and walked to Sonya who was still laughing. Kara was telekinetic, telepathic, could bring back people's souls and save people's lives so she knew Sonya was laughing because she actually liked Johnny. The tall blond waved and smiled, "Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Sonya Blade". "Nice to meet you too. I'm Kara". The two women smiled as Lei Mei, Sub-Zero, his Lin Kuei and Jax Briggs arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They all introduced themselves, the Lin Kuei consisted of their leader, Sub-Zero, Cyrax, Sektor, Smoke and their newest member, Frost. Frost had similar powers to Sub-Zero so he became her Sifu, her mentor. Kara looked away for a minute, she could sense something nasty about Frost, but she kept it to herself. Kara herself was Lin Kuei, but would tell the others about her heritage on the island. Lei Mei was a very shy woman, but she said hello to everyone and sat down, out of the way. Jax on the other hand, was brash, loud, but endearing. He was Sonya's direct superior.

Their journey had began. The ship sailed effortlessly through the waves. A man suddenly appeared, everyone turned to see Lord Raiden and Tiama (Kara's Mother). Everyone bowed in respect. Raiden stood and looked at everyone and Tiama smiled at her daughter. Kara was only 21 but she was proud of her entering the Kontest, not angry at all. "The situation becomes graver with each day. Earthrealm must win this Kontest or it will be taken over by those of the dark". Raiden's voice was an unnerving, unbreakable force. Tiama looked at him, as if looking for permission to speak, after all, she no longer had her Goddess status. He nodded. "Everyone, Kara here is my daughter, a demi-God. She is my pride and joy". She looked at Raiden during that last part, he secretly was happy that she had a child, but she still broke their ancient commands. Everyone looked, shocked faces at Kara, who just smiled. They all proceeded to bow to her and Kara blushed. And then her father appeared and Cyrax's face became one of shock. It was Jakal, the General of the Lin Kuei. The Lin Kuei all bowed and Jakal bowed back. He had a brown and black ninja suit on, the arm guards were gold, spiked, and so were his leg guards. He carried a huge Samurai sword on his back and two blades on the side of belt. The Lin Kuei symbol proudly displayed on his heart. Kara wanted to hug him but knew this wasn't the time for that. Earthrealm was in trouble and they were the only ones who could stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After 3 hours of sailing, the island was now in sight. It was a beautiful sight. A long, golden sand beach, trees everywhere, the sky a cloudless aquamarine, a small village, and a huge temple in the middle. Everyone looked up and smiled. That happiness would be in tatters soon, Kara knew better then to just see the outside beauty of the island.

They all walked into a huge arena. Shang Tsung sat on a throne at the far end of arena. "Welcome all. Mortal Kombat has arrived again to find a champion, after the passing of the last champion, Liu Kang". Quan Chi who stood next to the throne eyed the kombatants and spotted a new face. Scorpion stood on Quan Chi's side, an invisible lead proof that he had not yet the strength to fight the sorcerers influence over him. But someone had spotted that lead, and it needed to be severed.

"Ah, I see a new face. And who may you be my dear?" Shang Tsung's voice in Kara's ears was disgusting. Kara looked to her Father who nodded so she could answer. "Kara Amakura, also known as Vixen". "Ah, the demi-goddess and Lin Kuei. I have heard about you. My sources say you are the strongest female kombatant here. Quan Chi! Pit her against our strongest male fighter, Scorpion. No death blows, this is a test".

Quan Chi pushed Scorpion forward, who then vanished and appeared in the center of the arena. "A Lin Quei, Scorpion will enjoy hurting you. You are psychic, can you feel his pain? His anguish, his soulless, undead form?" "Shang Tsung! Are you mad? I do not doubt Vixen's skill, but against Scorpion?" Sub-Zero's voice was a clear warning against the match. He looked to Kara and she nodded, she would take on this helllspawn specter.

She had her Lin Kuei robes on, so now she was Vixen. They consisted of a black top with a purple under-layer, a purple band around her waist, purple ribbons attached to her soft black leather gauntlets, tight fitted black pants and black and purple knee-high boots. She kept her purple mask over her mouth, her hair in a tight ponytail, black ribbons holding it in place.

She calmly walked into the center of the arena and bowed to Scorpion who returned the bow. Shang Tsung bellowed FIGHT, and it began. He was very quick, keeping Vixen on her toes. Every punch fluid, every kick like a violent river, fast and furious. It took her a bit to work him out, well not entirely. She dodged his attacks, any hit he did get in really damaging her. If it wasn't for her almost brutal training regime, she would be as good as dead. She got a few hits in, as hard as she could and it did affect him. She began to flip elegantly around him, he grew impatient. Quan Chi was right for once, she could feel his pain, his unquenched anger flowing through him.

After a good 20 minutes, it became clear that both of them were evenly matched. "Stop! Very impressive Vixen. I have to commend your efforts. Scorpion, you fail your Master". The specter and Vixen bowed again, and he reappeared at Quan Chi's side. Scorpion's pain was bitter, it stung her tongue, chilled her bones. She knew that if he let her, she could get his soul back, and finally give him the peace he deserves.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"The tournament will be begin tomorrow at dawn" Shang Tsung announced and everyone was escorted by his masked men to their living quarters. They each had huge rooms, a king-size bed, an in-the-floor jacuzzi and a separate shower/bathroom area.

Kara was sore, her fight with Scorpion the cause. A knock on her door, and she sensed it was her Mother. "Come in Mum". Tiama's careful and healing hands traced her body in search of an bone damage or possible bruising. She escaped any real harm luckily. "I think he held back. He could have torn my limbs clean off, or snapped my bones but he didn't. Shang Tsung said no death blows, but a few of those injuries wouldn't be fatal". Tiama was thinking the same thing. "He was holding back darling, but do be wary. His strength exceeds yours. I think he saw that you had no intention of hurting him, so he stopped his usual slaughtering of his opponents. Lin Kuei or not, he didn't strike you down. Maybe his grudge against them has finally ended now he knows the truth". "You are right. Thank you for your wisdom Mum, it always has comforted me. I...wait, he's outside" Kara felt his somewhat familiar presence "He is but he means no harm" was her Mother's soothing reply. "Please go" she spoke to him with her mind and he vanished. "No doubt Quan Chi wanted him to keep me in check". Kara knew his tricks. "Right, I am getting into the jacuzzi, ease my mind. Take care Mother". "Okay my dear. Your Father and I are here if you need anything". Tiama left her room and locked the door.

Kara got into the jacuzzi, the hot water ridding her of her fears. The true Kontest will begin tomorrow. At dawn, her fate may be decided. She mentally evaluated her companions, she did not want to win, she wanted to help right the many wrongs that had been done in the past.

Sub-Zero and Frost came for her in the morning. Kara left her room and locked the door, her Lin Kuei ribbons gently blowing in her wake. "Goodmorning Sir, Frost. Can I help you?" "Goodmorning sister. We are shortly practicing our Lin Kuei katas if you would care to join us". Sister was what all the male members called the female members, and the female members referred to their male counterparts as brother. Sub-Zero's question made Kara happy, she would love to train with her sister and brothers. "Yes Sir, I would like that". "Excellent. Follow us". Kara walked beside Frost and spoke to her. "How are you sister?" Frost's question was harmless but Kara still sensed something was not right with her. "I am well thank you sister. I slept well too. Usually in new places I can't sleep for the first few days. And you?" "I'm excited. I am very fortunate to be here. Sifu thought I was strong enough to be here so I am very happy". Kara smiled in reply. The three had now reached the training grounds.

The training ground was beautiful. A garden full of cherry blossom trees, and flowers adorned the sides of the pebbled pathways. In the middle of the ground stood the other Lin Kuei men, Smoke, Sektor and Cyrax. All bowed and Kara introduced herself. The 6 stood in a line, and began the long kata. In perfect harmony and in time with each other, the other 7 katas were performed spectacularly Sub-Zero stood in front of his clan and smiled. "Excellent work everyone. Right the Kontest is starting soon so we should get to the arena". "Yes Sir" was the collective answer and they headed toward the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All kombatants were there, so the kontest began. Firstly Sonya Blade fought Reptile. It was a match to the death and she won. Second was Johnny Cage against Baraka, Johnny won but sustained horrific injuries. Third was Cyrax against Mileena. Cyrax won easily, his fan-blade tearing her apart. "Impressive, but let us see how Vixen fares against Scorpion again. A death match, with an angry specter". Shang Tsung signaled to Quan Chi who put his hand on Scorpion's back. A vicious green light shot through him and he grunted. Now the scorpion was ready to strike it's venom into a helpless victim, Vixen.

Only she wasn't helpless. She walked forward, head held high. "So, you resort to hurting him? Why does that not surprise me?" Vixen gestured to Quan Chi. "Ah, so my dear, you are trying to help him? He will destroy you before you could say that word, you insolent child. Show me some promise by killing him, and I will let you stand beside me". "Beside you? I would rather stand beside a rabid dog than you". She turned to Scorpion and they bowed, anger tearing though him. Quan Chi simply laughed and Shang Tsung shouted FIGHT! As the two began their death match the two men spoke quietly. "She certainly is a feisty young woman. She has her Father's stubborn courage and her Mother's beauty. I do hope she doesn't die. To see that pretty little face wilt may actually sadden me". Shang feigned a sad face. "Yes, I do want her next to me. Maybe she'll be more useful. Her parents will hate us, oh they already do". Both men laughed and turned back to the fight.

Vixen fought bravely but her hits didn't do anything to him. She couldn't stop his onslaught of quick attacks, one, two, three, four, BANG. He put his weight into his hand and it threw her into the far away wall. A deadly silence from the crowd, something was wrong. Kara couldn't get back up, she couldn't breathe. A rib had snapped and tore through her stomach, another through a lung. Never had she felt this much pain. She rolled onto her side and vomited blood. Her Mother and Father saw this and wanted to run to her aid, but Sub-Zero stopped them. "I do not like this situation either, but it is a death match. Vixen, you are far too young to die. Try, please".

Vixen stumbled up against a pillar and Scorpion appeared behind her and punched her up and towards the center of the arena. She spoke to him in her mind but he ignored it and ran towards her. This was it, the end. She had not yet prepared for that. She shut her eyes but the attack never came. She opened them to see her Father standing in front of her, blocking Scorpion's death blow. Her Mother was at her side. Kara spluttered and spoke. "Mother, Dad no. Please...let him kill me". "This a violation of the rules. Match suspended". Quan Chi was indecisive about the outcome. "So you have never broken the rules? I will not let my daughter die. Come Kara, you need healing and fast. Tiama". Scorpion had vanished. Kara was picked up by Jakal and he took her to a hut.

Tiama put her ribs back in place, and Raiden helped to her surprise. Kara's stomach and lungs were healed too, thankfully in time. She lay there with a hot towel on her tender ribs and heard familiar voices outside. Sub-Zero, Sektor, Frost, Smoke and Cyrax had come to visit her. "Glad to see you are well sister. Please don't think we didn't want to help you, we did. Scorpion will pay for that". Cyrax's voice flared with anger. "But it was a death-match. He had a right to kill me". Kara answered. "Quan Chi cheated, he put a spell on Scorpion to enrage him so he would try to kill you, but not of his own volition. Rest sister. We are glad that you are safe". Sub-Zero and the others bowed and left.

Kara got up and went outside the tent, thankful her Mother wasn't there and saw a shadow not far away. She knew who it was. She picked up a rock with her mind and undid her hair ribbon. She tied the purple ribbon around the rock and threw it toward the shadow. The ribbon was a peace sign, she was unsure if it would work but it was worth a shot. She re-entered the tent and the rock landed roughly on the floor right next to her feet. It had a yellow ribbon and red ribbon attached. She lay back down and put the now warm towel back on her ribs. Ah, so he will let me help him, but the red ribbon means he still wants to kill me.

Well, it's a start.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Kara was back to full health and rejoined her clan family in the arena. She was wearing the yellow and red ribbon, and it soon became obvious that her clan were very unhappy with her decision. "So, you will help that skull freak? What happened to keeping to clan rules?" Sektor's bitter tone ripped through Kara's ear. "Sektor, it is her decision. Scorpion knows that it was not I that killed his family and clan. I cannot forgive him for murdering my brother but Raiden has given him a proposal. If he can wait for his revenge, Raiden and the Elder Gods will return the Shirai Ryu from the Netherrealm. I will form a truce with them. At least until this is over". A gasp came from Smoke's mouth in reply to his leader's words. "But..." "No buts, the Lin Kuei leaders agree with my decision. Kara, he will need a great deal of help to defeat his demons, let alone Quan Chi. Be wary, you know what that red ribbon means. Be aware at all times. And good luck sister. We are here if you need us". Sub-Zero's words were of mild comfort to her.

She glanced over to the far end of the arena, and saw Scorpion wearing her purple ribbon. So, he hasn't changed his mind about me helping him yet she thought. Quan Chi new the ribbon's significance. "Ah, so the little Vixen wishes to dull the Scorpion's sting. You will be burned, scarred. He knows nothing but my command and pain. Come then, test yourself. Break my control over him". Quan Chi's taunts did not phase the young Lin Quei. She stepped forward and focused her mind on Scorpion. "I do not wish to dull him, I wish to free him from you. You know not of my power. I keep it hidden, but you have asked, so you will find out. I will not try and control him, I will free him, and his soul from your sadistic grasp".

Quan Chi just laughed and stood opposite her, with Scorpion in the middle. His green dark magic swirled around him, her purple healing magic focused in her eyes and hands. She held them up at Scorpion's chest and his body was at peace, no more hurting, no more seeing his family and clans blood be splattered everywhere. No more fighting, all his bad thoughts were washing away. Then Quan's magic hit him. Those bad thoughts struggled to come to the forefront of his mind again. But his magic was failing, she was indeed stronger than him. Scorpion's soul was torn from Quan's body and was returned to him at last. He stopped his magic and an evil smile spread across his grey face. "You are very talented. But you must learn to heel under a leash. You will be my new servant, since my old one is now a glorified circus freak. I challenge you".

Kara stopped the magic flow and shock adorned her small face. The sorcerer wanted to fight her? "No, I will not allow you to hurt my daughter, you broke the rules so I get to save her from your wrath. All because you just lost your puppet". Jakal's harsh words hurt his daughter but she kept her determined stance. "I will not fight you". And with that she bowed and walked away. Huh? She looked to her side and saw Scorpion was walking beside her. Her fellow Lin Quei looked on the ground as he stood with them. "I cannot forgive you for murdering my brother, I do understand why you did it however. I wish to call a truce, no lies, no games. I will leave you alone, my clan will leave you alone, if you leave us alone. I am sincerely sorry for you losses, I mean that". Sektor, , Frost, Smoke and Cyrax all looked at Scorpion. Sub-Zero extended his hand and all drew a breath, not knowing what the specter's reaction would be. A sigh of relief came when he returned the gesture and they shook hands.

Raiden walked over to the little group. "Scorpion, you kept to your end of the agreement and so will I. Come with me to the main garden and as promised I will bring back your fallen men". Scorpion actually spoke to Sub-Zero as the the Lin Quei went to their beds and Kara followed Raiden. "I'm sorry for your brother, I wasn't thinking straight. I was blinded by rage. I do not expect you to forgive me for that". He vanished and Sub-Zero sighed and followed his clan.

Scorpion was now in the main garden with one thought dominating his mind. Were the Shirai Ryu making a return to Earthrealm?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Raiden and Kara arrived at the garden and prepared for the ritual. This would need extreme concentration and nothing could stop it once it had begun. Both sat down and together drew the Shirai Ryu symbol on the ground with their magic. They expanded the circle and the ritual began.

The black Netherrealm portal was now over the circle, they could hear the cries of Scorpion's fallen clan. They cried for their leader, him. But they cried his actual name, not his current assassin name. No one had called him that since his wife all those years ago. Kara's eyes flared a brilliant purple and Raiden's a crystalline blue. Both began to chant, their arms out over the circle. The chanting grew louder and the portal shook violently. Three souls flew through the air, seemingly from nowhere and entered the portal. Then three men were pulled out of the demonic abyss and into Earthrealm, their souls reunited with their bodies. Scorpion was stunned, his men were back. Well four of them were.

The chanting stopped, the portal was sealed and the circle evaporated. "Kara, are you ok? It worked". Raiden now acted like her Father but it made her even happier. Her grin proof, "Yes I am Lord Raiden. And Quan Chi will be annoyed, I just took three more souls from him haha. Sorry, I did not mean to make light of that". The two stood up to see Scorpion's men greeting their leader. They left them in peace but Scorpion's voice stopped her, and his men's voices did too. They all said "Thank you" and bowed. Her and Raiden bowed back and left them to it.

So she didn't lie about helping me...

The next morning brought wonderful news. Kara had been offered a teaching position in the local martial arts school. She gratefully accepted and got straight to work. Her 10 students were aged between 6 and 12. "Goodmorning everyone! I am Miss Amakura, or Miss Kara if you'd prefer. I am a proud Lin Quei member and I am honoured to be able to teach the next generation". Kara's smile could not get any bigger, she adored her new job.

"Miss? Can't Lin Quei teleport? That would be amazing to learn". The boy beamed at her. "Yes it would, but that takes a lot of effort and training. That ability is brilliant for when you wish to sneak up on someone and" she took the boy's hat "And they never heard or saw you coming". The class, her and the boy laughed when they realised, and a collective "Cool!" resounded in the room. She gave him his hat back and asked for his name. "It's Kaname Miss Amakura". "And how old are you?" "I am 7 Miss". Kaname's smile never left his face. "I started training at that age. Right, we need to warm up first, let's go to the enclosed garden. The have tatami mats there just in case of any falls". "Yes Miss" was her reply. Kara led her class to the partially enclosed garden and they warmed up. "Right, well done everyone! I have a surprise for you. Each day there will be a new trainer working with me, so you learn a few new techniques every day. Today it will be my Lin Quei brother Smoke, or Mr Smoke haha".

The class were in awe as Smoke swept in in a cloud of smoke and landed silently. Seeing the children's mouth agape made him laugh. "Thank you Miss Kara, and it's Smoke. Not Mr Smoke ahaha". The class laughed back. "Right. I specialize in teleportation. I use my smoke ability to cloak my movements and so my foe cannot see me. Now, I will teach to you moves that enable you to move unheard and unseen, even to a ninja's gaze". Everyone nodded and the class began.

3 hours later, although because the class had been brilliant, it seemed like a lot less time, the class had finished. Everyone thanked Smoke and the students left for home. "You are a natural at teaching. Maybe when this is all over you may consider teaching". Smoke's praise was appreciated. "Well it helped that you were here, but I loved every second of that lesson. I will consider becoming a martial arts instructor". "Having me here? I was running around, and think kids, ah kids, no falling over, ahhhhhhh haha". Kara giggled. "Well, there is that. You do not want them to get hurt, but that is part of training. It's upsetting to see them get hurt, but they do need to learn about that, to become more resilient to pain". "You are right sister. Right I am off to get something to eat. The kids wore me out hahaha. Care to join me?". His invitation was answered by her stomach growling. "That's a yes then".

As they ate, Kara wondered about the Shirai Ryu. She wished to know more but did not pry into the subject, nor pry into Scorpion's mind. She wondered if he had told them of the truce they had with her clan. Would they still attack? The three of them versus the three of her clan? Sub-Zero and herself would not fight, and Smoke had told her he had no plans to attack them.

She prayed, and her Mother heard her. She and her Father joined them and they continued to eat and talk about the days events, and their daughter's job. Jakal took Kara in his arms and ruffled her hair with his hand, much to Tiama's and Smoke's amusement. "Ah Father, no!" He laughed and Tiama took her daughter's hands. "You have made us very proud my darling. We let you out into the big wide world and you proved you are strong, capable and a loyal woman. Your Father and I are going to give you some more space, we feel we are treating you like a baby. And you are our baby, but you are 21. You need more space from your parents. Please don't be sad Kara. We will be here. We will never leave you. We will always be here for you if you need us". Tiama's words stung Kara's eyes, and she held back the tears which added to the sting. "Please be careful, both of you. We know full well that Quan Chi and Shang Tsung are very angry and may try to get at you. I know how strong you both are but still, please be careful". "We will honey, I promise". Jakal replied as Smoke bowed and left them to it.

Mother, Father and daughter all held hands, and made a pact. That pact was to be careful and safe. Kara prayed again.

Please, let them be safe, I don't know what I would do without them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next 3 days were full of fights. Frost beat Kintaro, Smoke beat Mintaro, Lei Mei beat Sheeva and Jax beat Goro. So the Shokan were out of the Kontest, much to everyone's relief. Their two extra arms made them even more deadly.

Frost, Lei Mei and Johnny Cage tutored Kara's class with her over those 3 days. The kids loved Johnny's comedic style, Lei Mei's determination and Frost's cyrokinetic powers. Shang Tsung called everyone into a new arena. It was like a Colosseum, an audience of at least 1000 people would be watching the fights from now on. "Lin Quei, I have a test for all of you. Moloch! Kill these mortals!" Shang Tsung was livid with the Lin Quei. They all walked into the middle of the arena and out of the ground came a huge creature, an Oni. It's grey skin, black eyes and a ball and chain wrapped around one arm made it formidable. No doubt one misplaced step and you would be dead.

The Lin Quei stood firm, Sub-Zero at the front, Smoke, Cyrax and Sektor to his left, and Frost and Vixen to his right. Vixen laughed a bit at Frost. Her new outfit had arrived from their temple, and it didn't leave much to the imagination, neither did Frost's. Both women had what appeared to be cat-suits on, quite tight and very distasteful. Yes it covered the bits they wanted covering, but those parts were particularly tight. "Did men choose these? Haha" Frost laughed quietly and the fight began.

Smoke chose to use his ability to cloak his clan's movements and their bodies. Moloch swung his ball and chain and it collided with the brick wall behind them. He growled and pulled it back to him. Sub-Zero took his chance and froze the chain, then the ball, and Sektor smashed both with his foot. Moloch ran towards him and he vanished and reappeared floating behind him. Vixen joined him and the two pounced on Moloch's huge shoulders, punching and kicking them. Cyrax flipped to the Oni's stomach and kicked him , heavy and fast blows brought Moloch down and onto his knees. Vixen and Sektor nodded and Frost who ran straight at the Oni and slammed her foot into his jaw, at the same time Sektor and Vixen kicked the sides of his face. Sub-Zero grabbed his sword, froze it and his team returned to his side. He decapitated Moloch and the crowd went wild. Shang Tsung grumbled and Quan Chi rolled his eyes and shook his head.

The Lin Quei family bowed to both of the sorcerers and to the crowd who seemed to love them. A break was called afterwards and Vixen quickly got changed into something more comfortable, and resumed being Kara. She noticed the Shirai Ryu men were walking towards her table. Sub-Zero gave her the ok and the men sat there.

They had come to introduce themselves and present their peace ribbons. Sub-Zero made sure that he shook all of their hands and his clan all did the same as a mark of respect. The Lin Quei introduced themselves, now it was the Shirai Ryu's turn. The first man stood up and bowed. "I am Kai-Sun, mostly known as just Kai though". He gave Kara a shining silver ribbon and sat back down. The second man seemed more nervous then Kai. "I am Itaru" he nodded, gave her a bronze ribbon and sat down too. The third man seemed bold and was the oldest of the 3. "I am Akira. Pleased to meet you under peacefully circumstances". He gave her a black ribbon. She tied them all around her waist. "Pleased to meet you all. Well, now I look pretty colourful". All laughed but there was one person missing.

Scorpion.

"Is Scorpion ok?" Kara's concern was justified by her answer. "No ma'am he's not. He says he is having nightmares, he has to watch his clan be murdered almost every night. And his wife and child, it's destroying him mentally. Physically we can't even get him to get out of bed. He didn't tell you because he feared he was burdening you with his problems". Kai was genuinely upset about his leader's condition. "He isn't a burden. If I can help I will, but only if he wants me too. I still have this red ribbon and I don't intend on making him try to kill me. You guys ok other than that?" She tried to sound positive at the end of her reply. "Yes Ma'am", "Yes thank you", "Yes" were her replies. "Right, back to the arena". They all got up and walked north.

The arena was fully packed, and a lowly figure stood in the corner of the ground, Scorpion. He looked terrible. His skin looked paler, he looked ill. His men went to his aid but he sent them away. Kara didn't approach him until he nodded. "I know about your nightmares. I am so sorry. I was focused on other things and not your suffering". "You don't need to apologise". He looked up and his eyes had the tiniest spot of light brown in them. "I noticed it today. Please help me". Kara simply nodded and took him to a small garden, filled with a colourful variety of small flowers. She sat him down and put her hands palm down on top of his.

Visions flooded her mind. Blood, blades, death, chaos, screaming from everywhere...a woman, clutching her baby son and cowering in a corner. Quan Chi in his Sub-Zero guise blade drawn and ready to cut her down. Oh no, so this is what he sees. Now she could smell blood and it was making her feel ill. Then she could smell the sweat of the remaining men fighting for their lives, some running into the nearby mountains, only to be struck down again and again. Blood splashing over the rocks, trickling down like the beginning of a river. So much crimson slaughter. Kara opened her eyes and put that negativity into a red energy ball in front of her. She grabbed the negative thought from his mind and put them into the ball. It pulsated with raw hate, violence and pain.

His head felt light, no more bloodshed crossed his vision, no more death clouded his mind. He felt at peace. He opened his eyes, took the ball in his hands and destroyed it, burning his memories. Finally letting go of his wife, child and clan's agony. Now they were gone but not forgotten, remembered fondly.

He looked up to see a slightly shaky Kara. She looked back and smiled. Within a flash she was gone and back again with a mirror. "Look". Her smile remained as he took the mirror and looked. His light brown eyes were back, no longer a snow white haze. Scorpion kept on blinking. "If you take off the mask, you will still have a skeleton head. But we can work on restoring your face if you'd like". Kara's shaking stopped. "You, you said you would help me. I didn't believe you. Too many times have I been deceived due to my own stupidity. But I see that not all people are out to hurt. You do this with no gain. Thank you, truly". "There is a gain. I get to help take away your pain. You do not deserve the pain anymore. Trust isn't an easy thing to have in this day and age. People just hate each other for no reason other than someone else does, so they do to fit in. You trusted me. I am the one who should be thanking you". He did something she didn't expect. He stood and pulled her to him and hugged her. She hugged back and felt happy that she had helped. "You don't need that red ribbon anymore, I will not harm you". To reply to him she undid her ribbon sash around her waist, took the red ribbon and re-tied the sash. She passed it to him and he burned it. They walked back to the arena and he spoke again. "You can call me by my real name, Scorpion no longer feels like it fits". "Ok, as long as you call me Kara and not Vixen haha. Let's get back into the frey Hanzo".

Thank you for trusting me Hanzo.


	9. Chapter 9

*This will get violent, hopefully not too much. I do not condone physical/domestic violence in writing this*

Chapter 9

Kara's face paled as she and Scorpion re-entered the arena. Standing next to Shang Tsung was her ex, Snake. The Shirai Ryu men noticed Scorpion was no longer stressed and eye colour was back. They all smiled. Kara just stared at the man in green.

"Well hello Vixen darling. Long time no see". Snake's green eyes with black slits narrowed. Kara gulped. "There was a reason for that. And you look different. Let me guess, Quan Chi made some 'adjustments' to you?" Sub-Zero walked towards her, concerned for his sister. "Who is he?". "He is my ex. There is a reason for that. I guess bringing him here means both sorcerers get to see me squirm . Sub-Zero shook his head and stood by her. Scorpion and his clan also backed her up, just in case.

"Adjustments? Why would I need adjustments?". Snake laughed bitterly. "I see he made no effort to improve your personality then". Kara laughed back and he scowled. "Come now, that wasn't nice. I have changed. And I would like you to be here, beside me. Not beside useless failures. What do they have that I don't?" "Oh I can think of plenty of things:

1) They don't treat me like dirt and then wonder why I am unhappy.

2) They actually listen to me.

3) They don't hurt me, physically and or mentally".

Both clans stood firm as she mentioned violence. None could see why Snake would need to be violent towards her. The others joined her too and Snake laughed again. "Oh look, you need your little fan-boy's help just to deal with me. Right, fight me then. If I win, I take you with me and you do not argue or try to stop me. If you win, you get to kill me. That fair?" He gestured to the sorcerers who nodded. Shang Tsung had an evil glint in his eye. "Who would like to see the spurned ex-lovers fight?" He shouted and the crowd cheered in reply. "Fine". She looked to her friends and smiled.

The two kombatants walked into the center of the arena and bowed. But Snake had no plans to just fight. He wanted to humiliate her. "So, Vixen, tell me. Of all the men over in your little fan-corner, who replaced me?" Vixen raised an eyebrow. "None. But I doubt replacing a violent sociopath like you would be a hard task". He smirked. "I've changed honey. I realised my error and want you back. No games, no violence". "You were only violent because when you asked a question, and I answered you got mad, even if I agreed with you". He went silent. The black snake slits grew wider, that meant his rage was boiling up.

"Oh, has Vixen got your tongue? Or do you not like hearing the truth? You bite Snake, but I bite harder. Now let's go before you bore me again". He flew at her, fists blazing. She easily dodged and blocked his punches. He stopped and stood there. "Stupid woman, why are you stubborn? Even if I hit you, you wouldn't feel it. You'd be knocked out haha. Slapping you clearly didn't shut you up did it Kara?" The men and women in her corner began to despise Snake and wanted her to get rid of him. But she was no killer.

"I got over you a long time ago. Now fight!" Vixen crashed into him and hit him, furious blows to his head and body. She flipped around him, dodging his clumsy movements. "I was weak then. I had no idea what to do to deal with you. But now I do". Snake got up from his crouch and tried to throw her. "I am a snake in more than just name sweetheart". She tried to get away but he wrapped himself around her, like a Boa Constrictor. "You move, I squeeze harder, simple". She refused to look at him so he moved her head to face his. She looked into his lifeless peridot eyes. "See, easy isn't it. My how you have grown. I wonder if you taste the same, since you say no other man has kissed you". She looked away but he pulled her back by her hair and she growled.

He pulled her in and kissed her, his long fork tongue trying to explore. She fought every step, and used her leg to knee him in the groin, and she knife struck him in his throat. He slithered off her and fell to the floor. "I know that was a low move, but you don't know the meaning of the word no". Vixen, now livid, circled him. She knew he had to die. "Finish him Vixen. Stop his torment, shut his vile mouth. Do you have a fatality?" Shang Tsung wished to see her kill. "I do actually, and it's called Heartbreaker". She brought Snake onto his feet and pulled him towards her with her telekinetic powers. Her hand was on his heart and she screwed up her fingers, his heart began to constrict. She got to within an inch and his heart burst, she then smashed him into the ground, leaving his body imprinted in it. She took a deep breath and bowed. She left the arena, conflicted thoughts in her mind. Should she have killed him? She needed to for closure.

But now, she was a murderer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kara could not stop crying. She ran to her Mother's hut and sat down on the stretcher. Why did she kill? She was no better than Quan Chi or Shang Tsung now. Revenge? Mercy? Revenge for him hurting her, or mercy for him being tainted by the former's evil magic? Her head screamed and she sobbed.

She felt her Mother's presence and her Mother knew what had happened. She said nothing and held her daughter and began to hum a song her Mother used to sing to her. It comforted Kara and her tears began to dry up. "I am a killer Mum". "He hurt you so many times, murder is wrong, but he would have killed you. I am here, your Father supports you too. Everyone else is here for you too. So my dear, let out your tears". "I'm lucky to have all of you. I am scared that I have so many amazing people around me that if something happened, it may break me. I've never felt so weak". Kara felt more people outside, everyone had come to her aid. It made her heart lift.

She stepped outside a few hours later and saw her favourite dessert on a table. "Is that a chocolate cheesecake?" Everyone laughed. "I never expected this. I help others but..." You never expect anything in return right? I bet this looks suspicious then haha". Sub-Zero laughed. "Wow, never heard you laugh before Sir". Smoke waved his hands. "Make the most of it sister. I doubt you will hear it ever again haha". Sub-Zero feigned offense but just laughed again. Frost said "Cake solves quite a few things". "Thanks Frost. I shouldn't eat it but I rarely eat chocolate so it's a one off. Oh and no pushing my face in it anyone, it looks far too nice for that".

Awhile later, with cake shared around and eaten, Scorpion made an appearance Kara had agreed to help restore his face, so she left to do that. They sat in the same garden the previous ritual was performed in. "Please take off your mask. I won't look if you don't want me too". He did so and she closed her eyes. A flashback him his memory hit her, and she saw how he looked before that fateful night. She hovered her hands at opposite sides of his head and focused. He had a few battle scars. She figured he would want to keep those, as a testament of his battles. Purple light gracefully danced down her arms and into her hands. His face became warm, no longer did it feel hollow. Her magic flowed around his head, tranquil and soothing. His hands went to his face as soon as her magic stopped.

She kept her eyes shut and again handed him a mirror. He almost dropped it when he saw Hanzo Hasashi staring back at himself. No longer the inferno skull, blood rushed through his veins. He was alive, no longer Quan Chi's slave and no longer trapped in the vicious circle that was his bad memories. "You can open your eyes you know". She did and smiled. "Well, there's only two things left to do. All of us need to train you in our moves since Quan Chi can manifest as all of us and mimic our moves, and then defeating him. How do you feel?" "I don't know. Normal? Whatever that is". They both stood up and Kara bowed to him and went to leave. Scorpion pulled her back and hugged her again. She smiled and returned the hug.

They both walked to the group in the long garden and there was a collective gasp from almost everyone. Raiden and Tiama bowed. The Shirai Ryu men were smiling.

Their leader was back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Quan Chi was angry, he had lost Scorpion, Vixen rebuffed his offers to join him, and he growled angrily. He wondered, what if he made a clone of her? Like Shang Tsung did with Kitana. Mileena was evil and powerful. A clone would serve him, and kill...

The next morning was hectic, Kara brought Scorpion to her class, after him agreeing despite her worry that seeing children would upset him. She needn't have worried though. They adored him, the 'famed Scorpion' they called him. Although they didn't have control over fire, it didn't stop them from being rambunctious. One got a lit candle and tried to move it's flame and Kara took it with her mind. "That was silly. I know it is great to see Scorpion's power, but that isn't easy to achieve". "Sorry Miss" was the child's reply. Kara sighed. He never should have even found the candle, she should have watched him.

After class, Scorpion was still up for fighting everyone, practice bouts of course. He needed to learn other people's movements, in case Quan Chi turned into one or more of them.

First up was Frost, who taught him to watch his footing.

Second was Johnny Cage who had killed him a few years back. "No hard feelings?" He held his hands up. "None". Scorpion replied. Johnny taught him that fast punches and blows can be deflected, and dodged but you must anticipate them. Look at the environment and how it can be used against you.

Thirdly, the Lin Kuei men fought him one after the other. They taught him that power isn't always the best strategy to use. Speed and fluency were more important.

Forth was Lei Mei, he kicking speed was unmatched. Even he had a tough time deflecting those. Her determination was admirable and she taught him that revenge isn't always the best course of action. Shang Tsung had most of her people enslaved so she wanted him dead. But she knew that dedication to her skills would help her more than revenge.

Kara had fought him twice before, so she sat this one out. "Kara? What about you? Want to fight under better circumstances?" She got up and walked to him. "Okay, I'll get away from any pillars. Don't want to get personally acquainted with any of them haha". A few laughs including his were heard. "Oh that won't happen, but you may get to know the floor a bit better". He smirked and she smirked and mouthed 'bring it'.

Their fight would go on forever, or so the others thought. Both could vanish and reappear somewhere else, so would they even fight? Or just do that? They were half right. Kara kicked him several times and teleported on-top of a roof, then on-top of a wooden pole, her perfect balance being shown off. "Come on then, slow coach! Come and catch me!". Kara laughed and he appeared beside her and threw her down. She vanished inches from the ground and appeared in the middle of the garden. He was instantly beside her and punching, a flurry, so fast the others struggled to count them.

"Erm, are they actually fighting? They both seem to enjoy it. And to an extent, who enjoys fighting?" Johnny was puzzled. "Nah, they are having fun. Beats sitting here, day after day". Sonya had a point. Lei Mei nodded. "Lord Raiden, I think we should leave them. This may go on a long time". He thought about that and shook his head. "Scorpion is stable for now. But I still need to watch him. You may all leave if you wish". All stood up, bowed and went to leave, but Kara appeared in front of them, hanging upside down on a metal pole only by her legs. Johnny twisted his head, and so did the Shirai Ryu men, only to be given a sharp look by Scorpion and they all stopped. Kara laughed and came up the grab the bar and dropped down.

"Tch men, honestly". Sonya shook her head and Lei and Frost laughed. "You don't see us ladies doing that when you men bend and flex. We have better things to do, like train". She put her index finger and thumb on her chin. "Oh meeeoww Sonya. someone's a bit touchy. Ow!" Johnny received a slap on his face for that comment. Kara smirked. "Tch, lovers, honestly". Her Lin Kuei and all the Shirai Ryu burst out laughing. "Lovers? What, him? Yeah right". Sonya was blushing. Johnny just stood there, unable to say anything.

Kara needed to speak with Raiden so she took him aside. "Lord Raiden. I feel Quan Chi's influence. He is plotting something, and I fear it is to do with me". "I felt that too. Be wary Kara, even without Scorpion's soul, he is still a force to be reckoned with". His warning was crystal clear. "I will Lord Raiden and thank you". They bowed and he left.

Kara walked to her room and saw a shadow. She blinked and it vanished. It looked female. She sensed something was wrong. She opened her room door to find herself looking back at her. Same hair, same eyes but dead looking, same face, but her outfit all black.

A doppelganger.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kara's doppelganger laughing maniacally at her confused face. "So, it seems if Quan Chi can't have me, he'll make a copy. I didn't think he was that serious". She used her mind to learn about her copy. "He calls you Viper. To spit venom, which I would never do. You are after Scorpion, yes?" Viper nodded and pointed to the front door of a temple. A second later Scorpion came out and she led Kara to him.

"Kara, and evil Kara?" "Yes, she is called Viper. It seems Quan made a clone of me. He is clearly in a desperate situation to do this. She is here to hurt you, to reverse everything that I have done". Viper threw a red binding rope at him before he could react and it vanished around his wrists.

"Handsome little boy, my new toy. Come then, break my chain". Viper hissed at him, pulling off her mask to reveal Tarkatan teeth, just like Mileena. "That is a binding chain, you are now bound to her. She now 'owns' you. She is the opposite of me, whilst I help, she hurts. I save, she kills". Kara's voice wavered. "I cannot hurt her, for it will pass through the chain and hurt you too. Quan Chi's scheming has gone too far".

Viper yanked the chain and began to walk, and he growled. Kara spoke to him with her mind, making sure Viper was blocked from their conversation. "She will feed you lies. You know I would never hurt you. And she will do everything to hurt you. She doesn't care if she feels the pain too. She is here to destroy your mind, then Quan Chi will defeat you. Her power is weak though. I will try and sever the rope". Scorpion nodded and Viper pulled him to his knees. He growled again at her. "Be quiet precious, Master wants you to be quiet. Or another rope shall adorn your tortured soul". Viper's mouth dripped poison that barely missed his face. "Your Master? What Master creates something like you? A flaw in the old fool's armor is all you are". His reply earned him another rope around his neck. He coughed as it was pulled a bit tighter. "Silly boy, are you fond of punishment?"

Kara then saw Sub-Zero and waved her arm for him to come over. "Er, Kara, why is Scorpion being dragged along by someone who looks like you?". "A Tarkatan copy of me Sir, like Mileena. Quan Chi's doing. She is doing the opposite of what I do. Hurting Scorpion as opposed to me helping him. Her name is Viper". She touched Sub-Zero's temple and a mild jolt surged through him. He now saw the two chains that bound Scorpion to Viper. "Could you freeze that chain Sir?" He nodded and froze it. Kara smashed the chain, Scorpion dropped to the ground, clutching his throat, and Viper ran.

"Back to her Master's lair I bet. Hanzo, are you okay?" He got up and nodded. "Fine, although, what Viper told me worried me. She told me that if I was capable of killing her, it means that I would kill you one day. Raiden said I was unstable, but I refused to hurt her. Not because it would have hurt me, but because I would not kill you". Raiden appeared at the sound of his name. "You were unstable Scorpion. But your resistance to her influence means you are no longer. I apologise for not helping, something was holding me back from being here". Scorpion shook his head. "No doubt Kara is right, Quan Chi must be getting desperate to make a clone of her". Kara thought her reply over for a second. "We need to be careful, she could be back at any time". And as soon as she said that, Viper returned with more binding ropes and five Tarkatan warriors behind her.

The Tarkatan blades tried to chop off limbs, but the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu men jumped in and took them all out. Viper circled around all the Shirai Ryu men. "A weak clan, faults will earn you your deaths". Scorpion explained what she was to everyone and they took up arms against her. "Master only wishes for Scorpion's head, no one else's. Heed my warning or Master may come here". Raiden's eyes lit up with thunder. "That would break the rules of Mortal Kombat. This is a sacred place, not to tarnished by his dark magic. Making you broke the rules. Your so called Master is nothing but a cheat". Viper hissed and took a blade to Scorpion's throat, her move so fast, no one could stop her. She howled with laughter and put a rope around her and Kara.

She slashed her face and a gash appeared on Kara's face. She licked up her own blood, and Kara spat out blood. She punched a wall and Kara's knuckles cracked. "Stop it! You want me, not her". Quan Chi appeared and slammed his foot in Viper's lower back. She and Kara doubled over. He kicked her face again and again until Scorpion snapped. His fist collided with Quan Chi's face, he smirked and left into his portal. Kara got to her knees but before Sub-Zero or Frost could freeze the rope, Viper bit her own tongue, blood dripping out and splashing on the ground. Kara groaned, blood making a pool below her head. She began to feel sick, her head spun, Viper had poisoned herself with the bite. Both their skin turned green, and both threw up. "Dammit Sub-Zero! Freeze the chain!" Scorpion was livid now. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that". Sub-Zero nodded and managed to freeze and destroy the chain.

Viper was dead, and Kara shook. The poison ran through her veins, and her Mother appeared and took her daughter in her arms. "This will hurt darling". She put her hand on Kara's chest and the poison was rejected for her system. She turned her head and a light green fluid dripped out of her mouth. It stopped soon after and her injuries were healed. She sat up against her Mother's knees. "Thanks Mother. I am pretty tired though". She saw Viper's body disintegrate and sighed. "Is everyone ok?" She scanned around her to see everyone safe and well. Then she must have passed out.

She awoke in her Mother's hut and felt a lot better. She sat up and yawned. She heard Scorpion's voice. "Can I come in?" "Sure, I am better now". "I shouldn't have lost it, but seeing Quan Chi hit you made my self control stop. You've done so much for me, yet I couldn't protect you from that. I am sorry. But you are well. Your Mother's power is incredible". He hung his head. "Losing control is bad, but you only hit him. You could have tried to kill him there and then. But you refrained. You doubt yourself too much". She smiled at him. "Keep training, you are doing great". He smiled and left.

Kara had a single thought in her mind. You will defeat Quan Chi Hanzo.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kara got up feeling more determined than ever. She then heard a loud crack in the sky. Quan Chi had appeared with another clone of her. He bellowed. "Scorpion! No more waiting. And Viper, get Vixen for me. That bitch has no more say in my actions". Viper slithered to Vixen and knocked her out before she could react.

Kara awoke on a stone slab in some kind of dungeon. Her arms and ankles were tied down, the stone grazing her skin with any movement. Huge glass containers held humanoid creatures that floated in a colourless thick liquid ...formaldehyde? Kara shook her head, she must still be dazed, surely. She heard a faint whisper, then a scream. Viper walked up to her. "Little girl, don't be so frightened. Your boy is fine. Playing with the Master". She sneered and held in her hand a syringe with what looked like the same fluid in the containers in it. Kara flinched. "For the last time, Hanzo isn't my boy. And you dare stick that needle anywhere near me, or your Master will get that in his black heart". Kara's voice seethed. "Hmmm? Is that so? No, no. I cannot allow that sweetheart. After all, he holds your power. Lovely purple orb, so pretty!" Kara focused her mind on the straps that held her and sure enough, Quan Chi had stolen her power. Her mind panicked. That treacherous sorcerer is going to us my power against Hanzo. By the gods, I won't let that happen. I need...to wriggle free.

Viper cackled. "Pretty little Vixen looks so pale. Why so sad sister?" "Shut up. Shut your mouth". Kara wrestled with the bonds, and pulled an arm free, then her other arm. She rose up and punched Viper who laughed again. "Oh, what's this? Vixen spits fire? A trick learned from your play-thing". Kara was angry now. "Play-thing? At least he isn't a fabricated mess like you!" She had undone her legs straps and swung them into Viper's face. Viper's venom dripped from her now bloody bottom lip. "I see your bastard of a 'Master' made you smarter than the last reject. No matter, I am sick of you and him". Kara saw red and ran upstairs to the main chamber.

She found her power in a small purple orb, and siphoned it out. Back to full strength, she instantly felt another heartbeat. It was Scorpion's but it was fading. She was far away from him. She ran through the halls and corridors as fast as she could. The heartbeat became strong, he was in the room to her left. She carefully entered the room to a horrific sight.

Scorpion had been chained to the wall, his arms dripped with blood, his wrists had black, violent bruises on them. His legs had chains digging into them. His armor was now a bloody topaz. An orange power orb was on top of a staff in the corner. Kara wanted to get him down, but he was in agony. There was only one option, to heal him as she removed the chains. His pain and the overpowering metallic smell made her want to vomit but she managed to hold it back.

She took off his leg chains and he howled. She healed his legs as best she could, and then took off his wrist chains. He howled again and fell down and into her arms. She put him flat on the ground and healed all his injuries properly. He managed a weak smile. Kara brought the orange orb towards her and took the power from it and gave it back to him. His strength returned so he sat up, her arm still around his back. "Are you ok?" He nodded. "I am now. But this has to end tonight. I am done with the sorcerer's games. He dies tonight. Where did he put you?" "In a dungeon full of, humanoid creatures, floating in some clear fluid, I assumed formaldehyde. Viper was there, I admit she got to me and I hurt her. She is still after me though. Speak of the devil"...

The two turned and sure enough, in the doorway stood Viper. "Such a pretty scene. Shiny! Mine, heeehee". The two raised an eyebrow. "Seems you are defective. Can I kill her without it hurting you?" "Yes, we are no longer connected". "Good, as I am tired of your little charade". Scorpion then made a flame wall appear and Viper burned. Kara made a barrier, so block her cries from unwanted attracted attention. Viper became a mass of black ash, and wind from a window blew her away. "So. Quan Chi is up ahead. Are you sure you are able to fight him?" A sudden green light emanated above them. "Shang Tsung! DUCK!" They ducked but the light clawed at Kara's back. It was trying to take her soul and it was failing. It vanished and the pair stood up.

"Kara, listen. There is a chance I may not make it back from this fight. I ask one thing of you, please. If I am killed and brought back as his slave, kill me. Take away my soul. I don't wish to be his puppet anymore". He took her hand. "I promise. I won't let him torture you again". They left to the Spirit Hall where Quan Chi was waiting. Kara bowed to Scorpion and left, this wasn't her fight.

"Quan! Fight me". Quan charged at him and he missed. Scorpion threw a barrage of punches and kicks, quite a few hit. Quan seemed to let his guard down, but there was now way that old trick would work. He smacked Scorpion hard, a blow that could not be blocked. He flipped back up and his spear pierced the sorcerer's ribs, smashing a few, the sound disturbing. Quan growled and launched himself and his Broadsword towards him. He pulled back the spear and unsheathed his Ninja Sword and they clashed. Both had equal strength so the swords clanged again and again with no clear victor. Scorpion feigned tiredness and couldn't believe that Quan fell for that. He swung his sword upwards and it slashed Quan's cheek, a deep gash that made him roar.

Scorpion took the chance. He sheathed his sword and kicked Quan twice in the face and stomach. Quan spluttered blood. "You are very good. I thought I destroyed you, body, spirit and soul. I took everything you cared for and the two people you loved away from you. But I no longer see pain in your eyes, no longer feel that you suffer. Kill me then, come on! DO IT". Scorpion put his spear in Quan's chest again. "Your rantings shall cease, you no longer afflict me". "Now, GET OVER HERE!" He pulled the vile man towards him and took out his sword again. He cut his head clean off and a surge of green light emanated from him. The souls Quan had gathered over the years were now free. A sigh of relief ended Scorpion's remaining pain.

He left the accursed building and teleported outside. He wanted to find Kara, and everyone else. He found them fighting a tarkatan hoard, and Kara in the middle. Shang Tsung's magic had returned, and this time it succeeded in sucking out her soul, albeit slowly. Scorpion felt her life energy fading, and he had to save her. Raiden's thunder rumbled in the sky and he appeared next to Scorpion.

"Lord Raiden, Quan Chi is dead. But I need to save Kara".

"I will help the others. Hurry Scorpion!" Both ran towards the battlefield.

Chaos unfolded before their eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kara's soul felt like it had been split into two worlds, half in Earthrealm and half in Outworld. It's frayed edges terrified her, Shang Tsung was carving into her very existence. Scorpion grabbed her hand, but he had no power over her soul, it drifted off into the green mist. He needed Tiama, but had no idea where she was. If Raiden struggled to get past an unknown force preventing him from entering Earthrealm, then he thought maybe she was having trouble too.

A massive blast of purple fury hit the ground around Scorpion and Kara. Tiama held back her emotion at the sight of her half dead daughter. She knew she only had one option left, to fuse her own soul with Kara's. She mentally called Jakal and he ran to her aid. He was covered in cuts and bruises, but he was alive. "I need to fuse my soul with Kara's, or we will lose her". Jakal's voice grew somber. "But what if that fails? Then I lose both of you. I don't want either of you dying". "It will be ok. If I fuse my soul with what is left of her's, I can take back her soul from Shang's clutches and my soul will come back to me. Jakal...Jin, we will be fine. Trust me on this. Our baby needs this". Jakal looked to Scorpion and saw his mood had become sad. Never had he seen anyone look at his daughter with such sadness. His courage returned and he kissed his wife.

Tiama's form became corporeal, as her soul merged with her daughter's. Kara rose up and pulled back her soul. Shang Tsung had other idea's however. He pulled back and hit her with his powers. It didn't affect Kara, who simply blocked every attack. She latched on to her soul and yanked it away from the now enraged sorcerer. "Go back to your dark world. The rules of Mortal Kombat are clear, you lose. Earthrealm no longer belongs to you. Leave this place of sanctuary". He growled in response. Kara and Tiama opened the Outworld portal and threw him and the remains of his tarkatan hoard into it. Tiama fell and Kara's soul separated from hers.

Jakal caught his wife and she opened her eyes. "No more evil lingers in this world. Kara?" Kara didn't wake up, her soul had rejoined her body, but her heartbeat was faint. The three just looked at each other and her heartbeat began to fade. Tiama screwed up her hand and wailed. Jakal shut his eyes, hiding his waterfall of sorrow. Scorpion took Kara's hand and looked to her distraught parents. He started to warm her hand, giving her some of his power. He brought her up so her back was leaning against his knee. He put his hand on her face and brought it to his. "Kara? I know you can hear me. I am really sorry. I should have known Quan Chi made plans to hurt you even after he had died. I should have been faster". It was torture, her heartbeat increased a little bit, but then almost stopped. It seemed she was giving up. Tiama too had closed her eyes, and was now hugging Jakal.

Scorpion did something that he knew wouldn't work, but he wanted to do it anyway. He brought her lips to his and kissed her. Tiama opened her eyes, she and Scorpion felt Kara's heartbeat return to it's normal, steady beat. She nudged her husband who saw Kara's eyes flutter open. Scorpion picked her up and teleported her to her Mother's tent.

The next day the Lin Quei, Shirai Ryu men and everyone else had thrown a celebration. The truce between both clans was reaffirmed. Kara stood on a balcony that overlooked the garden full of cherry blossom trees. Scorpion joined her. "Why did you kiss me?" "Fair question. I did it because I wanted to". Kara blushed. "Are you flirting with me?" "Shall I stop?" "If I wanted you to stop, I'd have asked you. Come here". She held her arms out and he stepped into them and they held each other.

They kissed as the sun began to set on the Earthrealm sanctuary.


End file.
